Damn it!
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Italy once again sneeks into Germany's bed, but will Germnay just ignore it as usual, or will something interesting happen! Read and find out!*YAOI*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

GermanyxItaly

**Damn it!**

"Shnuther exhausting day."

A tall blond sat down on his bed sighing in complete exhaustion and irritation. He began to undress himself as he remembered about the days activates.

"Ah…Italy vunce again shkipped out on our training…that guy…he's so veak and helpless, but he…"

_~"Germany~! Lookie here!" "Vhat is it Italy? Finally, coming to training vith out a fight and on time?" "Nah-uh. I wanted to show you this kitty. It reminds me of you. Off putting and a little scary, yet soft and gentle. It's cute right?" "Uuuuhhhh…vell…I guess…"~ _

"Gentle…"

The German slipped into his bed in his usual black wife-beater and patched up boxers. He looked out his window before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

"Italy…"

As the night progressed the blond country stirred about as he began to stretch out on his bed. He soon opened his eyes slowly, wondering why he couldn't move around. He looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Italian next to him.

"I-Italy?"

Germany looked at the sleeping man and noticed how cute he looked when he slept. His hair was in his face and he had a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. Germany gently moved the hair away and his hand lingered on the country's cheek.

"Germany…"

The German felt his face get hot as he heard Italy say his name.

_~Vhy, vhy do you always have to be so…so…Damn it!~ _

"I-Italy."

The blue eyed man moved closer to the shorter country's face. His lips only a few centimeters away from the Italian's.

_~Damn it!~_

Germany kept his eyes locked on Italy as he closed the gap between them. He closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the contact between them.

_~Tomato sauce…How does that not surprise me?~_

Germany opened an eye to see if Italy was awake, because he felt him move a little. When he looked he noticed that Italy was looking at him.

_~Shit!~ _

He pulled away and Italy looked at his friend shocked.

"L-Ludwig?!"

He sat up and looked at Germany. The blond looked at Italy and his mind went completely blank.

"Uh…uh…I, shit!"

Italy scooted away from Germany a little, a little scared by the look on his face. Germany noticed this and grabs Italy's arm. He pulls on him pushing him down onto the bed and gets above him. His eyes shadowed by his hair and the darkness of the room. The little moonlight that had come into the window glowed on Italy's face. Showing the worried look he had as plain as day.

"G-Germany?…What's, what's go-"

"Shut up!…Vhy …Vhy do you alvays have to sleep vith me?! Do you know how bad I've vanted to touch you, to have you, since you shtarted doing that…since you shtarted being sho, so…Damn it!"

Germany's mind was reeling with unknown emotions. He kept his head down, not wanting Italy to see his face, or to see Italy's face.

_~Damn it Feliciano…~ _

Italy could tell that Germany was really trying to say something important, that he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

_~Off putting, yet gentle.~_

"Ludwig."

Germany looked at the Italian and felt Italy place his hand on his face. He sighed and smiled, embarrassed of what he said. Italy blushed and smiled back. Germany still couldn't figure out to how to say what he needed to; instead he leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to Italy.

"Feliciano."

Italy had tears form in his eyes as he heard his name being called and felt Germany's soft lips kiss him.

"Ludwig."

Germany wiped away the tears as they ran down Italy's cheek and kissed him again more passionately. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany as they kissed, enjoying the other county's taste. Italy pulled on Germany to bring him down directly on top of him. He broke the kiss with a gasp and blushed as he felt something hard poke him.

"G-Germany!?"

Germany blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry Italy! I uh-"

Germany was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Italy was laughing. Germany sat up and started to shout.

"Hey it's not my vault! Shtop laughing at me!"

"I-I'm not laughing at you!" Feliciano took a deep breath before speaking again. "I just, I just thought it was cute and funny of how much that cat really does resemble you." Italy sits up and wraps his arms around Germany's body and kisses him heatedly. "Off putting, yet gentle."

"Italy…"

Germany moved between Italy's legs and pulled Italy up onto his lap. Italy wrapped his legs around the German and smiled as Germany noticed the bugle in his own boxers. Italy shivered abit at feeling Ludwig's erection poke him, but that just made him more excited.

Germany smirked and kissed Italy heatedly. It was a deep sultry kiss; their tongues caressing the other as they moaned into the kiss. Germany entangled his fingers in Italy's soft brown hair and Italy clawed at Germany's shirt and pushed his crotch into the bigger man. Germany moved his hand from Italy's hair down to the Italian's hard length. He slid his hand into his boxers and began to pump the organ roughly and squeeze it, making Italy gasp and groan.

"O-Oooohhh G-Germany!"

Italy tightened his grip on Germany's shirt as he felt his hand pleasure him more and more. He bit his lip holding back a deep throated moan and shook in Germany's hold.

"G-Germany…P-Please s-stop!"

The German did as asked and smiled, knowing that Italy was close to cumming. Feliciano was blushing a deep red as he tried to control his breathing. Ludwig pulled his face up to his and kissed him deeply as he moved a little, putting Italy on his back.

"Ludwig?" Italy said panting still.

Ludwig smirked and began to slip Feliciano's boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Italy got the idea, and shrugged off his open night shirt, then pulled off Germany's shirt with ease. Ludwig took his boxers off and laughed a little at seeing the expression on Italy's face once he saw how big he was.

"G-Germany…"

Ludwig smirked and kissed the Italian. He reached under Italy, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him back up into the sitting position they were in before. As they kissed Ludwig took his free hand and ran his fingers through Italy's pre-cum then moved them over to Italy's puckering entrance. Feliciano jerked upwards as he felt Ludwig's fingers push into him and move inside.

"Relax Italy, it vont hurt if you relax. I vont hurt you."

Italy's face was as red as a tomato as he nodded his head.

_~Relax Italy, Relax. It's just Germany.~_

Germany could tell that Italy was really trying to relax which made him laugh a little.

"Feliciano…"

The shorter male looked up to have his lips instantly captured by the other county. Feliciano felt like he was melting into the kiss and the movements of Germany's fingers. He moaned into the kiss, but broke it by gasping and arching his back at feeling his sweet spot being hit at that moment.

"You okay Feliciano?"

Italy shivered a bit at feeling the sensation move throughout him and feeling Germany's fingers leave him.

"Ye-Yeah…You can keep going."

"Eager aren't we?"

Italy instantly turned red and hot, embarrassed by what he said. Germany laughed and held up his face.

"It's okay."

Ludwig gave Italy a deep sultry kiss as he maneuvered Italy above his hard cock, then slid him down onto it. The kiss ended with a surprised gasp, then a scream of the German's name at feeling the thick, long, manhood fill the Italian.

"LUDWIG!"

"A-AH! It-Feliciano!"

The Italian's tight hole constricted around the German's length making it feel unbearably good to be in him. Germany held onto Italy as he moved his hips and bucked up into Italy, who gave a cry of absolute pleasure and shivered in his hold.

"GOD!"

"I-Italy!"

Italy clawed at Germany's back leaving lines of red behind. He cried out Ludwig's name over and over with each passing thrusts. Germany was going insane at how good Italy felt. He couldn't take it anymore. He moved forward, putting Feliciano on his back and still holding on to him like before, thrusting his manhood faster and harder into Italy.

"G-GERMANYYYYYEEEEAAAAHHH!"

"DAMN IT ITALYYYY!"

It was too good and it was too much for them to handle. Italy's vision was blurred with bursts of white and tears as he felt his length twitch and throb. Italy arched his back off the bed holding onto Germany for dear life as he screamed his name, releasing his hot cum onto both of them. At that same moment Germany let go, his hot seed spilled into Italy filling him to the brim and over flowing. He held onto Italy as he let out a deep throated moan of his name. It was complete bliss, ecstasy.

Once the two had finished, they slumped back down onto the bed and laid next to each other breathing heavily. Germany looked over at Italy and Italy did the same. They both smiled at each other and at that moment Germany figured out what he wanted to say.

"I love you."

Italy blushed a deep red as he heard this and moved closer to Germany. He rested his head on his chest hearing Germany's heartbeat.

" I love you too."

* * *

***I Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* **


End file.
